


Please

by nanjcsy



Series: The Unforgiven [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Begging, M/M, Psychological Torture, flaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1274506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/pseuds/nanjcsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only word he had and yet it had meant so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please

**_Please._**   Six letters was all he had left, there were no others words, none that mattered, really.  So many countless times it was said, screamed, cried, begged inside his head through out the years, now it was the only word he could make leave his mouth.  In the crushing darkness, cold to the bones, flayed down, he could hear and see...

A tiny Ironborn Prince, shamefully crying, looking up at his angry father.  _"Why send me away?  Please, no!"_ Then the weather hardened hand would crack across his face, knocking him onto the stones.  _"You little cur! Pathetic, you shame us all.  Why should I care if Stark wants a whining cowardly little runt like you?  Your_ _brothers...they would be ashamed to see this."_   Balon Greyjoy's disgusted eyes imprinted themselves so deeply in Theon's mind, that even now he could still see them and feel sickened.  Shameful.

The fire crackles and Eddard Stark is sitting with his family.  They laugh at some jokes and a young hostage sits in a corner as if he is not sick with jealousy.  _"Please,"_ he prays late at night, _" I want to be one of them.  I wish Eddard Stark was my father"_   In his mind he sees his father's unforgiving eyes and feels homeless.

Look, a young boy, almost a man, laughing, grinning, always with a joke, arm slung around Robb, his best friend.  _"Please, do not let him leave me.  Let our friendship always be strong, together we will grow to be men of honor, as brothers."_

Then it's Jon Snow with his arm slung around Robb and Theon is no longer laughing or smiling. _"Please,"_ he thinks grimly, desperately. _"Leave him alone! Rob is all I have in this world."_

On a ship, heading home a young man, trying to pass for an Ironborn, hoping to please and impress.  He should have known, that same slap, the same landing on the stones.  Those flinty eyes full of disgust had only deepened throughout the years and Balon Greyjoy had no use for the man he saw anymore than he did for the boy.  _"Please, let me be accepted."_ A most silent thought and so heartfelt, yet he thought of Robb and was ashamed. 

At Winterfell, wearing a crown heavy in mistakes, Theon looked at his sister, sneering and thought, _"Please, Asha, help me. I am terrified, I have done a horrible_ _thing and cannot fix it."_ He could never say that to his older sister who was everything he was not.  

Staring up at the two tiny charred bodies that were jostled by a devilish wind, trying to swallow past unshed tears. _"Bran, Rickon, please be safe.  Please find your way to Robb."_

The blade slices so easily through his skin, silver turned crimson and the pain, it is a world of its own, trapping him.  _"Please, cut it off! Please, no more, please!"_

Theon crawls into a corner, begging, pleading and crying like a little Ironborn runt. _"Please, mercy! Please, no!"_ As he loses blood and his manhood, his father's eyes burned into his skull, along with Ramsay's demonic glare. 

Dry, bleeding lips struggle to form words, to defy this nightmare, to keep himself.  Theon Greyjoy, he wanted to say for a third time but all that could come forth was, _"Please"_   Ramsay grabbed his head and shook until scarlet flowers bloomed in his eyes.  The words as sharp as knives, the eyes full of sadism, sharp toothed grin and Theon found another word besides that damned please.

_"Reek"_

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted this to hurt. Did it work?


End file.
